THE YOUNG WARLOCK
THE YOUNG WARLOCK Thank you for reading my story.I want to tell you that it is my first story.I am from Greece so i am sorry for me missspellings.Also please leave your comments and tell me if you like it or not. PROLOGUE Arthur and Gweneviere are married.Morgana wants the throne of Camelot and Mondred doesn't appear yet. 'CHAPTER 1' ARTHUR MERLINNNNNNNN!!! MERLIN Yes sir. ARTHUR The usual. Polish my armour wash my clothes and clean my room. GWEN Why are you treating him like an animal? ARTHUR An animal is better than Merlin. At least it listens to me. MERLIN No, you' re wrong. It won't listen to you. Even an animal will understand that you're prat. ARTHUR You know, maybe I am prat but at least I'm not as lazy as you. Your works are waiting for you. MERLIN Dollopdead!!! ARTHUR I heard that. MERLIN Good. At least you're not deaf. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Men of Morgana bring her a girl. 1st MAN My lady we saw her in the forest and we thought that she looks suspicious. Maybe, she is useful for you. MORGANA Well, well, why a girl like you wondered alone in the forest? THE GIRL My lady, my name is Elena. I do not have any family. My mother died when I was born and my father was executed by Uther Pendragon, because he had magic. I don't want to do you any harm. MORGANA Do you have magic? ELENA Yes, my lady. MORGANA And your father was executed by Uther? ELENA Yes, my lady. I always wanted to take my revenge on Uther, but now, he's dead. MORGANA Yes, but his son is alive. ELENA He isn't different from his father. I can't kill him with on my own. I wanted to find someone to help me. MORGANA Well, you found the right person. 'CHAPTER 2' GWEN Elena. ELENA Yes, my lady. GWEN Can you pick me my night dress? ELENA Of course. GWEN Thank you. ELENA Do you want anything else, before I leave? GWEN No, you may leave. ELENA Good night, my lady. While she was leaving she saw Arthur came. GWEN She is a very good girl. ARTHUR I'm glad she pleases you. GWEN And she is doing very well her job. '-----------------------------------------------------------------------' MORGANA How was your first week in Camelot? ELENA Wonderful. Our plan is going great. MORGANA Did they suspect you? ELENA No, they trust me. MORGANA And Merlin? ELENA He believes I am a good person. MORGANA Perfect. Soon you will take your revenge and I will take the throne of Camelot. ELENA Yes, but now I must go. They may suspect me. MORGANA You are right. Go. She leaves. Merlin was watching her but she noticed him. ELENA I know you're watching me Merlin but at least do it right. MERLIN Why are you doing this? ELENA Arthur's father executed the only person I have in my life. MERLIN He is not like his father. ELENA Really? Because I can't see him any difference from Uther. MERLIN You're wrong and I won't let you to kill him. ELENA I believe you are the one who's wrong. Ablinn ou forlaete ou! Merlin was knocked .Elena smiles in relief of her success and then leaves when Merlin lied on the ground. 'CHAPTER 3' Merlin wakes. Next to him was The Great Dragon. KILGHARRAH (smiles) Good morning young warlock. I am glad I see you again. MERLIN What happened? The only thing I remember is when I was knocked by Elena. KILGHARRAH I knew you were in trouble so, I came and I saved your life. MERLIN Thank you, but how did you know? KILGHARRAH Oh, Merlin. The bond between a dragon and his dragonlord is a strong one; I can feel the pain that had been done to you, as if it were my own. MERLIN Where am I? KILGHARRAH A few minutes from Camelot. MERLIN I must go. Gaius will be worried and Arthur must be angry. KILGHARRAH (gently nudge Merin's head with his snout) Be careful young warlock. Morgana is even more powerful now, then she was before. Merlin leaves and moves to Camelot. GAIUS Where have you been? MERLIN Well it's a long story but the important thing is that Elena is going to help Morgana killing Arthur.Have you seen him? GAIUS Arthur,Gwen and Elena were going for a walk in the forest but now Morgana will take advantage of your absence. MERLIN I must hurry.But wait what did you tell to Arthur about me? GAIUS I didn't tell him anything but now he thought that you are in the tarvern. MERLIN Great.When I save him he will kill me. GAIUS We don't have time for that .You must leave. MERLIN You're right. GAIUS And Merlin. MERLIN Yes. GAIUS Be careful. '------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' ARTHUR Great day for a walk. GWEN Indeed. MERLIN Hello everyone. ARTHUR You were in the tarvern didn't you? MERLIN Of course not. ARTHUR You're a big liar Merlin. Men of Morgana appeared and they were going to attacked them. ARTHUR Gwen,Elena run. GWEN No, we can't ARTHUR Please do as I say. GWEN Be careful. ARTHUR I will. Arthur with his sword and Merlin with his magic killed them .The same time Elena appeared alone. ARTHUR What happened?Where is Gwen? ELENA You must see something.Follow me. MERLIN whisper to her What did you do to her? ELENA You will see. They arrived in a cave . Arthur is going in the front to see who is in the cave .He saw Morgana threatened Gwen with a dagger.The end was near. 'CHAPTER 4' ARTHUR Let her go.It's me you want. MORGANA Indeed.First leave down your sword. He did as she ask. MORGANA Good. Merlin was going to kill with his sword but Morgana saw that and she Knocked him.Arthur was doomed. ARTHUR Merlin!Nooo! MORGANA If you do another step you will see your Queen dead. ARTHUR Let her go. MORGANA Oh Arthur.How much you love her?Love to others destroyed you.Me,Agravaine,Elena.I can't believe you are so weak. ARTHUR Love is my strenght. MORGANA So you don't have any strenght.Do you know how much pain will cause to Gwen if she lost you?But don't worry.I will take care of that. ARTHUR Iwon't let you to harm her. MORGANA You will be dead until then.But the conversation is over.Now it is time to do what I wanted to do so many years.To kill Arthur Pendragon and to take the throne of Camelot.Patience is over.Goodbye Arthur Pendragon. GWEN NOOO!ARTHURRR! 'CHAPTER 5' MORGANA Hine... While Morgana tried to kill Arthur with magic Elena used a spell and knocked her. ARTHUR You save my life .Why? Merlin wakes MERLIN What happened? ARTHUR Merlin you're alive. MERLIN You too.What happened to Morgana? ARTHUR Elena knocked her.She has magic and I still don't know why she saved me. MERLIN What?She wasn't .. ELENA Yes ,ally with Morgana but first Arthur listen to me.Yes I wanted to kill you.You know why?Because your father killed the only person I had in my life.I thought you were like Uther but I was wrong.I lied to Morgana. ARTHUR I' m sorry for my father's actions and thank you saving my life.What do you want for reward? ELENA Magic saved your life. ARTHUR Magic was trying to kill me. ELENA Someone who is a knight he can use his skills for good or bad.To save people or kill people.The same thing is with magic.I don't want anything from you just I want to understand that people who have magic aren't necessary bad. ARTHUR Don't worry I understand that. ELENA Thank you. ARTHUR Morgana is dead? ELENA Yes,her bumb was too strong . ARTHUR Good let's go now. ELENA I'm sorry I won't come with you.You treat me very well but I will go to the Druids .There I will practise and they are like me. ARTHUR I understand but I won't let you to go alone.Take Merlin with you. ELENA Ok. ARTHUR Merlin your works are waiting for you .Don't take a break and go to the tarvern. ELENA He is getting you mad? MERLIN I am putting up with him. ELENA I didn't want to knock you Merlin. If I told you the truth I will ruin it and Arthur will be dead .Also I knew you will be alright.A great sorcerer like you won't be caused any harm. MERLIN How..? ELENA My father and I were Druids but we learned that Uther wanted to kill everyone who had magic so we left.That was a big mistake. MERLIN I'm sorry. ELENA It's ok.I didn't tell anything to Morgana .I had changed when I visited her.We arrived. Thank you. I'm glad I see you young warlock. MERLIN Me too. ELENA Bye. MERLIN Bye. ELENA Merlin you know that Morgana has a dragon? MERLIN No. You think that this dragon will save her? ELENA I don't know but if you are right the evil called Morgana is alive. MERLIN What can I do for that? ELENA The only thing you can do is to kill this dragon. MERLIN No. ELENA Merlin if Morgana lives Arthur will die. MERLIN I can't. ELENA You have no choice. 'CHAPTER 6' Merlin and Arthur were walking in the forest and they arrived in the lake of Avalon. MERLIN Are you sure it's the right place for a picnic with Gwen? ARTHUR Of course .She will love to spend our day there.Now prepare the picnic and I will bring Gwen to surprise her. MERLIN Don't you think that these are dangerous lands ? ARTHUR Merlin let me care about that. Morgana's men appeared. MERLIN Ok let's see you now. ARTHUR Shut up Merlin. Arthur was fighting with them . Merlin was using magic to stop them . When Arthur killed the men who attacked him he was going to help Merlin.Merlin without seeing that Arthur was behind him and watching him ,he used magic to kill the last man who was still alive.Arthur saw that. ARTHUR You have magic . MERLIN Arthur, let me explain you. ARTHUR What? You want to explain me that you lied to me all these years into my face. MERLIN No. I didn't want you to learn like this . ARTHUR Really?When will you tell me ?I can't believe that Merlin.I thought you're my friend. MERLIN I am your friend.It's not make any difference because I have magic. ARTHUR No Merlin .I thought I know you. But I was wrong . You lied to me . MERLIN Arthur I was afraid if you knew the truth. ARTHUR What?You're afraid because I'm the King and I'll execute you ? MERLIN No, I was afraid because if you knew the truth you won't accept that I have magic and our friendship will be over. ARTHUR I think it's already over Merlin. 'CHAPTER 7' MERLIN You can't mean that.Arthur please. ARTHUR First we must go to Camelot .Then I will decide what to do.Perhaps it's better to you to go to Ealdor . MERLIN Arthur... ARTHUR Do me a favor.Don't talk until we arrive to Camelot. They arrived to Camelot .Merlin didn't follow Arthur.He wanted to let him think. There was nothing else he could do. He went to his room and wait Arthur's desicion.Merlin has never seen him so angry. '' -----------------------------------------------------'' ARTHUR'S ROOM GWEN What happened to you? ARTHUR I have just realised that Merlin lied to me all these years. GWEN Merlin?He is your friend.What did he do? ARTHUR He has magic.I saw him. GWEN Merlin?Really?I didn't expect that. ARTHUR What?Are you ok with that? GWEN I shocked but he is my friend.I know that he hided that from us because he didn't want to ruin our friendship.He is your best friend. ARTHUR He's not the same.He changed. GWEN Your friend doesn't change.He is still here.Please Arthur ,you must take the right desicion. ---------------------------------------- MERLIN'S ROOM GAIUS What happened? MERLIN Arthur knows that I have magic. GAIUS What?How did he discover that? MERLIN I used magic while he was watching me.I didn't realise that.Now I am waiting his desicion.He was very angry. Arthur came to his room. ARTHUR I take my decision.I don't think you should be here. 'CHAPTER 8' MERLIN No!Arthur please. ARTHUR I didn't finish.I said that I didn't think you should be here.I think you must go immediatelly to work.Polish my armour ,wash my clothes and clean my room.Don't even think to use magic because I'll chop your head off.Is that understood? MERLIN Yes sire.Thank you.You won't regret that. ARTHUR I hope so.Now go.Maybe I'll change my mind. MERLIN Yes . Merlin left . GAIUS You took the right decision my lord. ARTHUR I know. 'CHAPTER 9' Morgana went to a shop with potions .There was a man here. MAN Lady Morgana.It is a pleasure to meet you. MORGANA Alvarr...I thought you're dead. ALVARR It wasn't been easy. MORGANA Do you know what happened to Mondred? ALVARR I'm afraid not. MORGANA I hope he's ok. ALVARR Me too.But how can I help you? MORGANA I want to kill someone but I have tried everything and nothing can kill him.Can you find me something? ALVARR Of course my lady.I know exactly what you need . But if you want to succeed you will need my help. 'CHARTER 10' Merlin ,Arthur and the knights were going on hunting.Merlin noticed something at the forest. MERLIN Arthur I think you must see something. ARTHUR What is it Merlin?A spider and you want me to kill it? They saw some people dragging someone that looked like prisoners. MERLIN Who are they? ARTHUR They are people who are using them to make their slaves. MERLIN So we will be again in trouble setting them free right? ARTHUR You're learning Merlin and in the battle you will use magic only if it is necessary .Ok? MERLIN Yes sire. ARTHUR Knights we will set these people free . They attacked them .Percival and Gwaine release them.Some of them run to escape and some of them take a sword and start to fight.Merlin for once again save Arthur's life without Arthur know it .A man threw an arrow to Merlin.Merlin didn't manage to stop him and the arrow hit him in the chest.Arthur saw him injured. ARTHUR MERLINNNN!!! 'CHARTER 11' ARTHUR Knights we must go back to Camelot quickly. LEON Sire , he is seriously injured .I don't know if we manage to save him . ARTHUR We will.Leon,Percival ,Elyan,Gwaine go and see if the road is safe .I will gather some wood for fire.We must keep him warm. LEON Who will stay with him? MAN I will. He was one man of the prisoners. ARTHUR What's your name? MAN You don't remember me do you?You save my life once.I'm Mondred. ARTHUR Mondred I'm glad I've met you again. MONDRED So do I. ARHTUR Take care of him . MONDRED Don't worry I will. Mondred was alone with Merlin.Merlin had his eyes closed but he heard everything . Mondred put his hands to Merlin's chest. MONDRED Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar. '' The next day'' Merlin wakes .The first thing he heard is Arthur's voice. ARTHUR Unfortunately he is alright. 'CHARTER 12' ' ' CAMELOT ARTHUR Arise Sir Mondred Knight of Camelot. --------------------------------------------- Merlin's chambers GAIUS You're lucky you are alive Merlin.You injured seriously. MERLIN Mondred saved me. GAIUS What? MERLIN I had my eyes closed but I understand when he put his arms to my chest and saved me. GAIUS What did he tell to Arthur? MERLIN He told him that he found a potion in my bag and this potion make me feel better.And now he is a knight. GAIUS Why are you so upset? MERLIN I tried to kill him .Why he saved me ? GAIUS People changed.Maybe he forgave you. MERLIN Yes but it's something that I didn't tell you.The night before Mondred became a knight I saw a dream where I saw Mondred killed Arthur. GAIUS It is just a dream Merlin. MERLIN Sometimes my dreams become true. GAIUS None of us know the future Merlin.All you must do is to beware of what future holds. 'CHARTER 13' '' Morgana's champers'' Morgana's door is knocking. MORGANA Enter. Alvarr enters. ALVARR My lady there is something I need to tell you. MORGANA What is it?Is your potion ready? ALVARR No.You must be patient for a week. MORGANA What did you want to tell me? ALVARR I know where Mondred is,in Camelot. MORGANA Arthur is going to execute him because he knows he has magic does he? ALVARR I'm afraid you're wrong my lady.Mondred now is a knight of Camelot. MORGANA I can't believe he betrayed me.He is my enemy now and he will suffer the concequences. ALVARR My lady he doesn't need to be your enemy.He could be your ally and enemy to the king. MORGANA Do you have something in your mind? ALVARR Indeed I do. 'CHARTER 14' ' ' Arthur went to his champers .He was holding Gwen in his hands.She was pregnant and she was going to have a baby.Merlin and Gaius followed Arthur.They were going to help Gwen.Arthur placed her to their bed.She was screaming. .Arthur was holding her hand and he kept saying that everyrhing will be fine. GAIUS Merlin bring me the necessary stuff for childbirths and quickly. MERLIN Yes. Merlin left. ARTHUR Are you sure that Merlin know what to bring?He's an idiot .He doesn't know anything about childbirths. GAIUS Trust him sire.He is not that idiot.Also we had a childbirth last week. ARTHUR Let's hope he's not that idiot. Gwen screamed again and Arthur held her hand. GWEN Arthur I'm scared. ARTHUR Don't worry my love.I'm here.Everything will be fine.Soon enough we will hold our baby. GWEN What do you want a boy or a girl? ARTHUR I want our baby to have your heart and I want to chop Merlin's head off.Where is he? Merlin arrived. MERLIN I'm here. GAIUS Good my boy.Now Gwen you must push alright? GWEN Yes. Gwen pushed .Arthur was holding her hand .He was scared but he didn't want to show that to Gwen.After a while Gwen stop screaming .It starts her baby to scream .It was a boy..He has blue eyes and brown hair.When Gwen took him to her hands he stopped crying. GWEN He has your eyes. ARTHUR I hope he has the heart of her mother. Arthur took him to his hands. ARTHUR There he is. The future king of Camelot. NOOOOOOOO!!Morgana woke from her dream and screamed. MORGANA I will never let that happen.